


Can you be my Prince Charming?

by a_good_beat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan as a dog owner, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royal AU, Smut, berry is the main character /j, felix as a prince, former felix/changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_good_beat/pseuds/a_good_beat
Summary: Felix is banned from the royal palace when his mom finds him and his lover in an unfortunate position. He has to spend his summer break in their holiday residence, studying his ass off to "get the homosexual thoughts out of his head".His mom didn't consider the cute boy though, who walks his dog on the grounds at the exact same time Felix is going for his daily morning run.Or, a forbidden love story between a modern-day prince and a dog owner.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Can you be my Prince Charming?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I got this idea when my roommates and I discovered a small holiday residence with a public park near us, and I just couldn't get the idea of prince felix out of my head. 
> 
> I really don't know how long this is going to be, because each chapter is just gonna be a short scene (around 1k-3k words, approx.). I have a lot of planned for it, though!! 
> 
> Have fun and if you don't wanna scream at me in the comments, do it on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/inlovewithhao) !!

“Felix, we gotta be quiet, baby”, Changbin whispers in his ear. He thrusts into the younger slowly, drawing out the sensation. When Felix escapes another moan, his lover puts his hand over his mouth, making Felix even more hot and bothered. 

He bites his hand a little, Changbin giggles. “If you want my hand elsewhere, you gotta be quiet.” He stops, which has Felix whining. “You promise to be quiet?” 

Felix nods eagerly. The older smirked. “Even when you ride me?”  
  
He flips the blonde without a warning, so that he is now on top of Changbin. He starts to roll his hips slowly, a little revenge for the older’s action beforehand. 

He can feel the pressure in his abdomen building up, when suddenly the door flings open. 

“Felix, honey, do you want some eggs for breakfa- WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?”

❦

His mother’s great idea to “get the homosexual thoughts out of his head” is to send him to their holiday residence, a small palace in the middle of nowhere, with an even smaller park attached to it. 

It is cute though, but no place for a 20-year-old prince, who wanted to enjoy his hard-earned summer with his boyfriend. Which, by the way, hasn’t sent a text back since they were caught. 

Now he is wandering through the palace, hoping to find something interesting enough to distract him. He has been here before, but that was mostly in his childhood. He only remembered playing with the dogs in the park, which was open for the public. When he met his first boyfriend, he stopped coming here to take advantage of the empty palace. 

The corridor is full of portraits of old men and women, who all lived here at one point. They were all painted like in the 1600s, even though most of them were born later than that. Even their family portrait should be here somewhere, painted in the style of Queen Elisabeth I. 

After a while he finds the small library. He checks if someone is near to stop or disturb him, but he is completely alone. He wanders through the tall shelves, seeing a lot of study books about etiquette and stuff a prince should know about. He skips a few rows, to find his desired aisle: old classics. He remembers going here around midnight in secret, just to find a good book to read when he couldn’t sleep. His mother often scolded him when she found him sleeping on the small couch in the library, but he still went back every time his insomnia hunted him. 

He goes through the various books, half of them already read by him. He picks out a few of his favorites to read at night, knowing damn well he will probably have trouble sleeping again.

That is all Felix can do here: wander around - which takes like half an hour max - , read and study his ass off. His mom made sure he actually does, she even hired a fucking tutor, even though Felix is doing perfectly well in the academy. He hates it with his whole body, since the day he was told that he had to learn a bunch of unnecessary things like piano and politics to fulfill his duties as a prince. 

But he accepted his fate, just like his older brother did. He just doesn’t know why he has to learn all this stuff too, when it isn’t even going to be him who will sit on the throne one day. 

At first he thought the tutor was just going to be a little annoying, but as it turns out she is a real pain in the ass. Like she throws him out of the bed at 7 in the morning, even though it is still his summer break. It wouldn’t hurt anyone if they started two hours later. 

He barely got a break from his teacher, so he decided to wake up extra early to go for a run and have at least an hour just for himself. He enjoys the quiet mornings, the summer heat not quite there yet. He can feel the stress seep out with every round. 

He isn’t really alone tho, because like clockwork, a young man, not much older than him, is walking his dog the exact same time Felix is going for his morning run. 

They are always the only people in the park at this time. It was a little awkward at first, but after a while Felix starts to relax. It helped that the stranger was quite cute, with his brunette locks falling softly around his pretty face. His dog is also the most adorable thing he ever saw, a white-caramelbrown cocker spaniel. 

He hears the other talk to his dog a little about him, comments like “look, third round already”. He finds it strange, but weirdly cute. Dog owners talking to their dogs has always been a weakness of his. He always smiles at the dog when he jogs by them and both the dog and the owner seem to smile back. It makes his morning even more enjoyable. 

❦

  
It’s a normal day, when he wakes up and checks his phone as always. He didn’t expect a message from his friend Hyunjin, telling him that Changbin had blocked him on every social media. He checks it himself again, and for sure, his (now ex-?) boyfriend had blocked him everywhere. He checks their chat for a goodbye text, but there is nothing. 

Before he can feel the heartbreak settle in, he grabs his running shoes and earphones. He starts running earlier than normal, no dog owner on site. He knows he’s going way too fast, but he feels like he’s gonna burst if he doesn’t. 

He knows that Changbin has various reasons to dump him, mostly the threats his mom made, but he at least expected a goodbye text. He always knew that dating a member of the royal family was going to be a high risk, especially when both parts in the relationship are male. Why did he have to block him instead of manning up and talking to him?

He didn’t realize that he was completely out of breath until his legs threatened to give out. The only sound he can hear is his intense breathing. He sits down on the nearest bench, hoping he won’t fade any second. Felix is focusing on his breath, when suddenly a warm hand grabs his shoulder. He flinches and looks up. It’s the cute dog owner. 

“Are you okay?”, he asks, worry in his voice. His - too perfect - eyebrows are furrowed. 

It’s the first time he is directly talking to him, and Felix’s mind stops working. The man was even prettier up close than he thought. 

When he realizes that he hasn’t answered, he mumbles a “yeah, thank you”. The other doesn’t seem convinced though. “What got you running so fast like that?” 

Felix shrugs. “My kind-of-boyfriend just ghosted and blocked me.” 

He could feel a little pressure behind his eyes but he refuses to tear up in front of a stranger. 

“Oh, okay, valid, I guess”, the older chuckles awkwardly. He hushes his dog, who was about to jump on Felix’s lap.  
  


“Sorry for oversharing, you’re practically a stranger”, Felix laughs and pets the dog a little. 

“No, no it’s okay. Happened to me too. The whole ghosting and blocking thing, I mean.” 

Felix looks up, he can see a faint blush on the other’s cheeks.

“With a girl, I suppose?” The other clears his throat. “No, actually. With a boy as well.”

Felix’s eyes widen a bit. He hoped the cute stranger would be gay, but he didn’t really think he actually would be attracted to guys. 

“Oh. Cool. My name’s Felix, by the way.” He stretches out his hand and smiles. The other shakes it. 

“Chan. Nice to meet you”, he smiles and two dimples show up, one a little deeper than the other. Felix tries not to stare too much. 

“Do you wanna go a bit, and talk? Maybe I can help?”, Chan offers. Felix smiles and stands up. 

“I would like that, yeah.”


End file.
